


Ядовитые Линолеумные Покрытия

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, драма, пародия, повседневность, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: – Ребята, – удачно передразнив Широ, сказала Пидж, – я очень надеюсь, что у вас обоих есть хороший план.Кит лаконично изложил свои соображения.– Мы проследим за Лотором, дождемся, когда он останется один и отберем у него флэшку и его персональный лэптоп. Если начнет сопротивляться, я буду бить его в лицо до тех пор, пока наша кровь не смешается…– А ты не без изврата.Пидж прищурилась и восторженно посмотрела на Кита снизу вверх.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Привет шестому сезону :)
> 
> Иногда хочется всяких странностей. Ни в коем случае не воспринимайте ничего из этого всерьез.

      Лэнс проснулся оттого, что у него затекло все тело. Ощущение было такое, будто внутренние органы перемешаны, как игральные кости в мешке.  _Интересно, на что еще рассчитывал, заснув под столом, прямо на голом линолеуме? На отдых – здоровый и бодрящий?_  
      Он выбрался из-под письменного стола, встал и выпрямился во весь рост. Надо же, приснится такое. Конечно, сворачиваясь под столом в офисе, на сладкие и эфемерно прекрасные, как радужные мыльные пузыри, сны он не рассчитывал, но, по крайней мере, не ожидал, что будут сниться всякие гадости.  
      Пидж, как и всегда, сидела за столом напротив и печатала что-то на клавиатуре. Пальчики, маленькие и быстрые, двигались со скоростью, с которой не способны были двигаться части человеческого тела. В бледном, чахоточном свете пробивающегося из-за облаков солнца она была похожа на бездушного компактного андроида, спроецированного в далекой азиатской стране.  
      Еще не до конца проснувшийся Лэнс с благоговением взирал на это зрелище, на собственную коллегу – такую маленькую и совершенную, почти  _механическую_  – пока Пидж не оторвалась от работы и не сказала:  
      – Как же я устала.  
      – Отчего же это?  
      – Устала прикрывать тебя от Широ. Твою ленивую и страшно везучую кубинскую задницу.  
      Довольный, Лэнс рухнул за свой письменный стол. Значит в этот раз тоже пронесло.   
Тело все еще ломило.  _Где мой витаминный коктейль и питательная маска для век? Хочу проснуться и петь, а весь мир будет петь со мной._  Лэнс принялся проверять служебную почту, правда, без особого энтузиазма. Ничего нового ожидать от их лишенных воображения коллег не стоило.  
      Заунывно тянущуюся цепочку свеженьких, еще не прочитанных писем вдруг перекрыло мигающее, как в истерике, напоминание от календаря. «Ланч с твоим двинутым бывшим!!» – кричало оно. Лэнс страдальчески поморщился. Как он только мог забыть.  
       _Щелк._    
      С экрана долой, из сердца вон. Вот если бы только все было так просто. Непрочитанных писем накопилось, как мусора в день перед вывозом. На самом верху громоздилось послание, пришедшее буквально минуту назад и отмеченное как особенно важное. Лэнс воззрился на него с умеренным интересом.  _Что там у нас?_  
      «Приветики,  
ты еще не забыл о запрошенной мной статистике по продажам линолеумных покрытий за последние два месяца? Не забыл ведь? Вот и прекрасно! Верю, что работаешь ты с таким же наслаждением, как дрыхнешь под столом.   
      Жду от тебя скорой весточки.  
      Лотор  
      Отдел маркетинга»  
      Лэнс долго смотрел на письмо, подперев ладонью подбородок. Это еще что за прыщ на заднице? Не сразу, но минут через пять он вспомнил, как сгоряча пообещал на совещании статистику по продажам какому-то напыщенному и холодному, как жидкий азот, блондинчику из отдела маркетинга. Лотор… а фамилия-то его как?  
      – Да кто ж его знает.  
      Лэнс с удивлением посмотрел на Пидж.  _Она еще и мысли читает?_  
      – Ты говорил вслух, глупенький.  
      – Странный он какой-то, этот Лотор. Слишком много из себя воображает. Таинственный весь. Европеец, что ли?  
      – Скорее уж, с другой планеты.  
      Нет, точно европеец. Лэнсу почему-то сделалось тоскливо. «Европа, другая планета… – подумалось ему, – не все ли равно?»   
      Они с Пидж еще немного обсуждали Лотора и его непонятные аристократическо-извращенские замашки, пока Лэнса снова не отвлекло выскочившее окошко напоминания о ланче. Кит умудрился разбить его сердце так легко, будто куриное яйцо, которое шарахнули об асфальт. А теперь он хотел зачем-то встретиться и пообедать с ним.  
      – Пойду перекушу, – заявил Лэнс, вставая из-за стола.  
      – Сырных крекеров захвати.  
      – Только не сырные крекеры.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Зачем Кит, который всю жизнь был вегетарианцем, выбрал местом встречи стейк-хаус, было для Лэнса неразрешимой загадкой. Зачем им вообще было встречаться?  
      Кит сделал ему больно. Так, как не делал еще никто и никогда. Одни только воспоминания о нем по ощущениям были схожи с тем, как кто-то медленно втыкает тебе под ногти раскаленные металлические иглы. А ты воешь от боли и удовольствия одновременно.  
      Лэнс напустил на себя мрачный раздраженный вид.  _Пусть не думает, что я рад его видеть после того, что он сделал._  
      Проходя между элегантно накрытыми столиками, Лэнс вспоминал о том, как застал Кита с тем парнем. А ему Кит так старательно, так жадно никогда не отсасывал. И вообще, будем честными, отсасывал ли Кит ему хоть как-нибудь? Лэнс, хоть убей, никак не мог припомнить такой самоотдачи с его стороны.   
      Обедать вместе хотелось все меньше. Но Кит уже замаячил на горизонте – на нем была все та же старая байкерская куртка как раньше. Может, он даже пах как раньше. И целовался как раньше, в порывах страсти цепляясь зубами за губы.  
      У Лэнса закружилась голова. Его бросало то в холод, то в жар. Он поспешил нахмуриться, но как-то не выходило.  
      – Привет, Лэнс.  
      – Привет, азиатская шлюшка.  
      Кит не проявил никакого интереса к оскорбительному приветствию. Он листал меню.  
      – Мне минеральную воду, пожалуйста.  
      – Водички значит захотелось, да?  
      Лицо Кита было непроницаемым. Он с безразличием смотрел на фотографии аппетитных стейков, от которых любого нормального человека уже бы слюнки потекли. Но Кит не был нормальным человеком.   
      – Так... И чем ты теперь занимаешься? – после некоторой мучительной паузы сказал Лэнс. – Трахаешься до седьмого пота, без резинки, с незнакомыми мужиками?  
      Это ведь то, чего ты хотел, да? Да? Захотелось добавить Лэнсу. Он покрутил в руках бумажную салфетку.   
      Им принесли минеральную воду. Сделав несколько глотков из своего стакана, Кит с громким стуком захлопнул меню. Так, будто бы принял одно из важнейших решений в своей жизни.  
      – Подыскал себе хорошенький кусок мяса?  
      – Лэнс, у меня ВИЧ.  
      На поверхности минеральной воды в стакане всплыло несколько пузырьков газа. Лэнс решил, что он ослышался. В уши будто ваты натолкали. Вот так вздремнул посреди дня и теперь мерещится черт знает что. Не зря ведь Пидж…  
      – Мне нужно было сказать кому-то. Но я понял, что мне больше некому сказать, кроме тебя.  
      Мозг Лэнса постепенно приходил в движение. Ему снова стало холодно. Затем снова жарко. Воздух в зале был таким, будто бы кто-то в шутку врубил одновременно около тысячи электрических обогревателей.  _Эта духота уже в печенках сидит._    
      Мимо пронесли огромный кусок поджаренного мяса. Лэнс подумал о том, что никто этого не видит, но изнутри этот стейк медленно истекает кровью – горячей и алой.   
      Ему поневоле вспомнилось, как они с Китом в самый последний раз занимались сексом. А ведь это было не так давно и они, конечно же, не предохранялись. Их слюна смешивалась друг с другом каждые пару минут и единственным, что еще разделяло их, были обнаженные и чувствительные, как оголенные нервы, слизистые оболочки.  
      – Когда ты… – Лэнс облизнул пересохшие губы, – сделал тест?  
      Спрашивая, он барабанил пальцами по столу.  _Так ведь и свихнуться недолго._  
      – Я не делал тест.  
      – Но ты…  
      – Я знаю это, Лэнс. Просто знаю и все.  
      С того момента, как им принесли минеральную воду, уже прошло как минимум минут десять, но к их столику больше никто не подходил. Вероятно, ни он сам, ни Кит не производили ни на кого впечатление умирающих от голода. Лэнс ощутил, как от пота его нежно-голубая рубашка-поло прилипла к телу в самых неподобающих местах. Кит же сидел напротив в своей кожаной байкерской куртке и, если и не излучал арктическую свежесть, то и от жары точно не страдал.  _Всегда ему все нипочем._  
      Лэнс протянул руку к стакану с водой, но потом, передумав, отдернул ее.   
      – Тогда… –  _я даже не знаю_ , – тебе, наверное, стоит сходить к врачу? Обследоваться…  
      И сделать этот чертов тест, мысленно добавил про себя Лэнс. Но вслух ничего не сказал.  
      Кит кивнул. Их разговор все больше походил на перекидывание друг другу мячика для пинг-понга: все происходит автоматически, по инерции и конца этому не видно.   
       _Так все-таки болен он или нет?_  Рассматривая Кита, Лэнс понял, что тот совсем не изменился. В эту минуту ему почудилось, что время с момента их расставания и вовсе остановилось, словно они оба все эти полтора года провели где-то в другом далеком месте, где понятия времени не существовало. Время отменили за ненадобностью. Как страшно непрактичную вещь.  
      Подумав об этом, Лэнс улыбнулся. А потом – где-то за спиной Кита и на расстоянии около десяти метров от них – увидел Лотора.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Изо всех сил вытягивая шею, Лэнс попытался проследить за тем, куда и с кем направлялся Лотор. В отношении коллег по работе здоровое любопытство ему еще никогда не казалось лишним. У каждого есть парочка секретов, которые так и ждут, чтобы всплыть на поверхность.  
      В пылу слежки Лэнс совсем забыл о ланче и Ките, сидевшем напротив него. Он вспомнил об их важном разговоре только через пару минут и ему почти сразу стало стыдно.  _Все-таки речь тут идет о жизни и смерти._  
      Кит все еще сидел на своем месте и пил минеральную воду из стакана малюсенькими глотками.  
      – Извини… – промямлил Лэнс, – там просто мой коллега.  
      – Твой коллега? Как интересно.  
      Кит и сарказм были примерно также удалены друг от друга, как планеты из разных галактик, поэтому Лэнс уставился на своего бывшего с легким шоком. Быть того не могло, что…  
      – Хочешь проследить за ним? – предложил Кит.  
      – Откуда ты…  
      – Нужно быть сообразительней, Лэнс.  
      Они, не сговариваясь, встали из-за стола. Официанты по-прежнему не обращали на них никакого внимания, спеша обслужить других, более голодных гостей. Лэнс покрутил головой. Он уже весь был охвачен азартом неожиданно предложенной Китом слежки. Если подумать, идеи у Кита всегда были хоть куда. Благодаря ему их половая жизнь по прошествии года после знакомства была даже разнообразней, чем в начале.  
      Прокравшись по проходу между столиками, они увидели, как платиновая шевелюра Лотора блестит на солнце у окна в самом отдаленном уголке ресторана. Он был не один.  
      Лэнс несколько раз моргнул и даже потер ладонями лицо, но, в конце концов, понял, что ему не кажется: напротив Лотора сидела жена его начальника. От того, что у обоих были белокурые длинные волосы, у Лэнса будто бы немного двоилось в глазах.  
      Аллура изящно распахнула меню, словно ноты перед игрой на фортепиано. Интересно, что она забыла на обеде с Лотором-маркетингом? Лэнс попытался представить, какие общие темы для разговоров были у этих обоих. Может, Лотор посвящал ее в особенности своей тайной стратегии по захвату заграничных рынков?  
      – Они что, любовники? – спросил Кит.  
      Лэнс посмотрел на него полными благоговейного ужаса глазами. Даже несмотря на то, что Широ был сейчас далеко – вероятно, в своем офисе на самом последнем этаже их фирменного здания – Лэнсу на мгновение почудилось, что тот мог услышать их разговор. Вот это у него бы было лицо.  
      – Давай подойдем поближе, – так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, сказал Кит. Лэнсу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
      Стараясь оставаться незамеченными, они подошли чуть ближе и увидели, что сидящие за столиком держатся за руки с застенчивостью старшеклассников, решившихся на свое первое в жизни свидание. Европейские холеные пальцы Лотора выглядели так, будто бы тот был благородным призраком, сошедшим со средневековых гравюр.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Во сне в теле Лэнса копались громоздкие, угрожающего вида машины. Они разбирали его на части, будто сломанный, никуда не годный механизм, а потом снова – предельно тщательно и быстро – собирали вместе. От одних только воспоминаний об этом сне уже бодрствующего и сидящего за письменным столом Лэнса периодически потряхивало. Как в ознобе. Сон казался ему куда реалистичней всех дневных происшествий вместе взятых.  
      «Наверное, я просто не переношу жару, – решил он, нервно покусывая кончик механического карандаша, – и сон посреди бела дня мне на пользу тоже не идет. По правде говоря, чувствую я себя довольно отстойно. Давно так не было…» Вообще, весь день в глазах Лэнса был не нормальным днем, а наслоением абсолютно дурацких, не связанных друг с другом событий. Сначала он, как обычно, проспал пару часов, забравшись под свой письменный стол, но потом ему пришлось встретиться за ланчем с Китом, который за те полтора года, которые они не видели друг друга, умудрился почти совсем не измениться, зато подцепить заболевание иммунодефицита. Прикрыв глаза, Лэнс представил, как смертоносный вирус циркулирует по кровеносным артериям Кита, как пузырьки газа в бутылке с отравленной газировкой.  _И что, это теперь навсегда?_  
      От таких мыслей Лэнса немного подташнивало. Чтобы отвлечься, он подумал об Аллуре и Лоторе, сидевших за столиком в стейкхаусе и державшихся за руки. Неужели она могла так легко променять их босса на этого пафосного европеишку? Никуда такое не годится…  
      На экране его допотопного компьютера добротного японского производства замигало новое сообщение, пришедшее по внутреннему каналу.  _Легок на помине._    
      «Где моя статистика по продажам, Лэнс?»   
      Забавы ради Лэнс попытался добыть требующиеся от него данные, но система изрыгнула обратно какую-то абракадабру. Слишком уж муторно этим заниматься.  
      «Я не могу ждать вечно. Соизволь пошевелиться.»  
       _Вот же ведь дерьмо европейское._  Закатив глаза, Лэнс в шутку посоветовал Лотору пойти отсосать у первого попавшегося наркомана, но оказался настолько рассеянным и неловким, что в действительности отправил это сообщение во внутренней чат.  
      Пидж зевала во весь рот, но продолжала бодро стучать по клавишам. Лэнс всегда считал, что она от скуки отслеживает переписку других сотрудников по внутреннему чату, хотя и Пидж предпочитала об этом помалкивать. Но теперь она сама выразительно подняла брови и посмотрела на своего коллегу.  
      – Пошловато как-то вышло.  
      – Пидж, я в заднице.  
      Лотор ворвался в их офисную комнату ровно через пять минут после отправки Лэнсом сообщения. Он больше не был похож на благородного призрака, скорее на разъяренного и взмыленного духа отмщения.   
      – Туки-тук, хронические придурки.  
      – Лотор? Какая приятная неожиданность.  
      Пидж сняла трубку со своего телефонного аппарата и сделала вид, что говорит по-китайски. Лэнс, скупо улыбаясь, развел руками.  
      – Я, правда, с огромным удовольствием помог бы тебе, Лотор, но мы с коллегой так заняты. Дела делишки…  
      Лотор вытащил из рук Пидж телефонную трубку и брякнул ее о телефонный рычаг.  
      – Это не смешно, вы оба.  
      – Ich bitte um Verzeihung.  
      Казалось, ответ Пидж взбесил Лотора еще больше.  
      – Я не говорю по-немецки!  
      – Мы просто думали…  
      – Подумайте получше. Моя статистика, Лэнс.  
      Лэнсу расхотелось спорить. Он повернулся к компьютеру и с неохотой забил в систему свое имя пользователя и пароль.  
      – Прости, Лотор, но это правда займет пару минуточек…  
      –  _Сейчас же._  
      – Да, сэр.  
  
  
  
  
  
      После эпизода с Лотором Лэнс и Пидж только сидели молча и с ожесточением стучали по клавиатуре своих компьютеров. Обсуждать происшедшее им обоим было слишком неловко. Но через полчаса молчания Лэнс все-таки решился.  
      – Какого черта такой кусок евро-дерьма, как Лотор, разговаривает со мной в  _подобном_  тоне?  
      Несмотря на испытываемые Лэнсом искренние гнев и обиду, вопрос прозвучал в лучшем случае как риторический. Пидж издала скептическое фырканье.  
      – Вот это по-мужски.  
      – Я просто не понимаю… Зачем ему так срочно понадобилась эта захудалая статистика?  
      Произнеся последнюю фразу, Лэнс действительно задумался. В отделе маркетинга никогда не проявляли особого интереса к статистикам по продаже линолеумных покрытый. Но потом появился этот Лотор, закрутил романчик с женой босса, а теперь еще и к нему прицепился.  
       _Кусок европейского дерьма. Аж зла не хватает._  
      Пидж оторвала взгляд от экрана компьютера и сообщила с таинственным выражением лица.  
      – Я нашла личную информацию Лотора в папке отдела кадров. Здесь стоит, что он из Швейцарии.  
      – Да какая разница.  
      – Большая.  
      Лэнс и сам понял, что Пидж имела в виду.  
      – Подумаешь, информация о месте рождения поддельная… Кому-то какое дело?  
      Пидж пожала плечами. Она взяла шариковую ручку из стакана, стоявшего на краю ее письменного стола, и принялась вычерчивать круги на листе бумаги. Это занятье всегда помогало ей сосредоточиться. Через пару минут она предположила:  
      – Может, он промышленный шпион?  
      – Ладно. Все может быть…  
      Лэнс не чувствовал за собой ни капли вины за то, что отдал стратегически важную информацию о фирме предполагаемому промышленному шпиону. Но он чувствовал некоторую тревогу. Кроме всего прочего, его продолжало подташнивать. Голова кружилась. Перед глазами плавали гадкие черные кляксы. А что, если он…  _Нет, этого не может быть, Лэнс._  
      – Пидж, что ты знаешь о вирусе иммунодефицита?  
      Пронзительный, как отточенный клинок, взгляд учуявшей катастрофу Пидж перенести было еще сложнее, чем все остальное.   
      Встав из-за стола, Лэнс подошел к окну и с мученическим видом уставился на улицу внизу. Пара машин покинула служебную парковку, но на их места тут же втиснулись новые. Пейзаж, открывавшийся из окна их офиса, был вообще на редкость однобоким и унылым. Лэнс заметил, что кто-то оставил парочку бесхозных картонных стаканчиков для кофе «с собой» прямо на бордюре. Один из стаканчиков был, словно боевыми ранами, покрыт следами от ногтей и кровавыми отпечатками красной губной помады. Насколько Лэнс помнил, такой помадой в их компании пользовалась только Аллура.  
      На одно из свободных мест на стоянке пришвартовался, мягко урча, черный мотоцикл Кита. Соскочив с сидения, Кит помахал Лэнсу рукой. Покосившись на сидящую за компьютером Пидж, Лэнс украдкой помахал в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

      Прошло не больше часа, как в их офис заглянул сам Широ, вызывав у Лэнса нехорошее предчувствие того, что скриншот его любезной переписки с Лотором все-таки отправился прямиком в почтовый ящик их начальника.  
      – У вас все в порядке, ребята?  
      Переглянувшись, Лэнс с Пидж синхронно закивали головами. Широ дружелюбно, в своей обычной манере принялся читать им небольшую лекцию о том, что в отношениях с коллегами уважение друг к другу должно стоять на самом первом месте. Уважение, работа в команде, взаимопонимание… Бла-бла-бла. Лэнс не слушал.  
      – Лэнс, прости, но ты не мог бы повторить, что я только что сказал?  
      Пидж, не выдержав, решила вступиться за своего незадачливого соседа по офису.  
      – Широ, один из наших глубокоуважаемых коллег заставлял Лэнса делать для него всякие гадости.  
      – О каких…  
      – Пидж, прекрати ради всего святого.  
      Лэнс попытался предупредить Пидж, чтобы она ничего не усложняла, но было уже поздно. Широ определенно заподозрил что-то.  _Но он еще не знает самого главного._  
      – Лэнс, о каких конкретно «гадостях» упоминала Пидж?  
      Сделав смущенный вид, Лэнс пробормотал:  
      – У нас с Лотором из отдела маркетинга запретная любовь. Ты уж извини, Широ, но я не хочу говорить о таких интимных вещах в рабочее время.  
      Когда Широ наконец ушел, Пидж раздосадованно набросилась на Лэнса.  
      – Что за ерунда? Почему ты не сказал ему правду?  
      – Пидж, если Лотор промышленный шпион, то по закону теперь я его соучастник.  
      Это показалось Пидж вполне разумным аргументом. Она замолчала, в раздумье постукивая ногтями о передние зубы.  
      – Хорошо… Но что ты тогда собираешься сделать?  
      – Задать этому дерьмецу европейскому хорошенькую трепку. А потом забрать флэшку с моей статистикой обратно.  
      Пидж с откровенно ироничным выражением лица выпучила глаза.  
      – Хорошенькую трепку? Ты?  
      – Нет, не я, – выпрямившись, Лэнс посмотрел в окно и ухмыльнулся. – Это за меня сделает Кит.  
  
  
  
  
  
      –  _Ребята_ , – удачно передразнив Широ, начала Пидж, – я очень надеюсь, что у вас обоих есть хороший план.  
      Отойдя немного в сторону и спрятавшись за массивным фургончиком «Федерального Экспресса», они вместе с прождавшим до этого около трех часов на служебной стоянке Китом обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию и вытекающий из нее план действий. Этакое кризисное совещание. Лэнсу казалось, что он присутствовал на совещании только физически. Его сознание было же куда больше озабочено тем, может ли испытываемая им странная тошнота быть признаком медленного, но верного распада его тела.  _А мне ведь и двадцати пяти еще нет. Это всегда случается с лучшими из нас._  
      – Так каков план?  
      Кит лаконично изложил свои соображения.  
      – Мы проследим за Лотором, дождемся, когда он останется один и отберем у него флэшку и его персональный лэптоп. Если начнет сопротивляться, я буду бить его в лицо до тех пор, пока наша кровь не смешается…  
      Пидж прищурилась и восторженно посмотрела на Кита снизу вверх.  
      – А ты не без изврата.  
      Кит промолчал, а Лэнс почувствовал, что возвращается из своих мрачных мыслей обратно на пыльный и опаленный солнцем асфальт служебной парковки. Он раздраженно шикнул на коллегу:  
      – Пидж! У Кита вирус иммунодефицита…  
      Было похоже, что Пидж быстро разобралась, что к чему. Она с некоторой опаской похлопала Кита по плечу, обтянутому кожей байкерской куртки.  
      – Сочувствую. Чего только не подцепишь от Лэнса.  
      Глубоко оскорблённый, Лэнс втянул в себя воздух.  
      – Это уж точно  _не_  моя вина.   
      Он процедил это сквозь зубы так тихо, что никто его не услышал.  _Откуда ты можешь быть так уверен? Все-таки нужно сделать проклятый тест поскорее…_  
      Cтеклянные двери главного входа в фирменное здание раздвинулись с сочным чваканьем. Все трое, как по команде, повернулись в сторону звука.  
      Лотор спускался по ступенькам. Заходящее солнце сверкало в стеклах его черных очков, он был одет в дорогой костюм приятного мятного цвета, а в его руках был небольшой черный кейс. Белокурые волосы гордо вышагивающего Лотора развевались на ветру, почти как знамя над поверженным русскими рейхстагом.  _Чертов швейцарец… Хотя он и не швейцарец. Да и вообще, при чем здесь Швейцария, если рейхстаг был в нацистской Германии?_  
      Лэнс окончательно запутался в собственных не особенно широких познаниях мировой истории, когда Кит внезапно продел свои пальцы, облаченные в кожаные перчатки, в его.  
      – За ним, – прошептал Кит ему на ухо.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс не мог не признаться самому себе, что в том, как он обнимал Кита сзади, уткнувшись носом в его треплющиеся на ветру волосы, как прижимался к нему всем телом на поворотах, в страхе свалиться с мотоцикла, было что-то пугающе эротичное и интимное. Совсем как раньше, когда они только-только познакомились. Тогда им обоим было не больше двадцати, они с удовольствием принимали всякие запрещенные вещества, подпевая рок-музыке Кита на заднем сидение принадлежавшего Лэнсу тогда потрепанного «вольво». Там же, на этом заднем сидении, они часто занимались любовью или просто лежали в объятиях друг друга, пялясь на луну, светившую на них сквозь лобовое стекло лэнсовского автомобиля. До недавнего момента все эти воспоминания казались Лэнсу такими же нереальными, как происшествия в каком-нибудь Неверленде. Теперь же все перевернулось с ног на голову.  _Похоже, я снова чувствую к нему что-то. А я-то думал, что мы только и будем ругаться и орать друг на друга, как персонажи мультипликационного фильма. Но нет, мы с ним тоже всего лишь обыкновенные люди…_  
      Ослепительно-белый, цвета свежевыпавшего альпийского снега спортивный автомобиль Лотора плавно обогнул очередной поворот. Следуя за ним на безопасном расстоянии около ста метров, Лэнс с Китом поняли, что очутились в одном из неблагополучных районов города. Стены домов были исписаны граффити, в которых признания в любви перемежались с крепкими словечками, а мусор, по большей степени состоявший из пивных бутылок, пакетиков из-под жареной картошки, погнутых шприцов и использованных средств барьерной контрацепции, усеивал края дороги, словно оставленное после детского праздника конфетти. Было очевидно, что Лотор направлялся куда угодно, но уж точно не в свою чистенькую блестящую квартирку для европейских пижонов.  
      Спортивный автомобиль притормозил наконец около здания, напоминавшего останки промышленного склада.  _Все ясненько, это и есть пункт передачи._   _Прямо-таки как низкопробном голливудском боевике. Но, пока со мной Кит, волноваться не о чем._  Несмотря на мучившую его тошноту, Лэнс ощутил необыкновенный прилив адреналина.  
      Кит безо всяких объяснений всучил ему два довольно длинных куска тонкой проволоки.  
      – А это еще зачем?  
      – Сам поймешь.  
      Пригибаясь к земле, будто лазутчики во вражеском лагере, они приблизились к выкрашенному тошнотворно-желтый цвет зданию полуразрушенного склада. Глядя на его стены, Лэнс сразу же вспомнил о бутылочках горчицы, которые украшают собой столы в дешевых забегаловках.  _Не думай о еде. Лучше не думай._  
      Лэнс ощутил, как под подошвой его ботинка хрустнул кусок стекла. Этот, казалось бы, тихий звук мгновенно отозвался эхом от голых стен пустого здания.  _Господи, вот растяпа-то._  Но Лотор, находившийся в одной из комнат, к счастью, ничего не услышал. Он как раз передавал свой компактный черный кейс высокому мужчине, облаченному с головы до ног в длинный плащ. Лэнс посчитал, что этот мужчина, вероятно, и был заказчиком.  _Интересно, сколько ему за это заплатили? Чертов торгаш. И что теперь делать? Думай, Лэнс, думай…_  
      Кит прервал мучительные размышления своего бывшего парня, молниеносно прыгнув вперед. Лэнс и глазом не успел моргнуть, как заветный кейс оказался в руках Кита, мужчина в плаще как под землю провалился, а остолбеневший вначале Лотор, придя в себя, тоже попытался смыться – правда, безуспешно. Уже через несколько минут борьбы он лежал на полу, вдавленный в гнивший там мусор коленом Кита.  
      Подойдя к извивавшемуся на грязному полу коллеге, Лэнс аккуратно связал его запястья, а затем и лодыжки друг с другом кусками полученной от Кита проволоки. Он даже немного гордился тем, что понял ее предназначение без чужих подсказок.  
      Поначалу Лотор усиленно дрыгался, пытаясь освободиться, но его старания постепенно сошли на нет. Вместе с Китом Лэнс придал своему связанному коллеге сидячее положение и прислонил его спиной к стене. Впивавшаяся в кожу проволока явно причиняла тому физические страдания, и вид у него был, мягко говоря, очень сердитый.  
      – Психи трахнутые.  
      – Выбирай выражения, Лотор.  
      Мало-помалу Лэнс входил во вкус всего происходящего. Он устроился на полу рядом с пленником и с издевательской заботой заправил свесившиеся на лицо Лотора блондинистые пряди ему за ухо.  
      – Убери от меня свои руки, придурок.  
      – Как скажете, принц Уэльский.  
      Лотор бросил свирепый взгляд в сторону Кита, который невозмутимо стоял в стороне и смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
      – А это еще что за тип в коже? Вы с ним садо-мазо практикуете?  
      – Это мой бывший парень, Кит. Будь с ним полюбезнее.  
      – Да я и так сама любе…  
      Кит выразил свое несогласие метким пинком по ребрам пленника, заставив того взвыть от боли.  
      Лэнс внимательно осмотрел черный кейс Лотора и нашел в нем служебный лэптоп и флэшку с данными, которую он собственноручно передал тому несколько часов назад.  _Полдела сделано._  
      – Так, это я конфискую. Надеюсь, ты не успел понаделать копий.  
      В голубых нордических глазах Лотора читалось откровенное презрение.  
      – Конфиденциальная информация на корпоративных флэшках защищена от копирования. Это знает любой дурак.  
      – Ладно, черт с тобой.  
      Лотор мог соврать, но Лэнс чувствовал себя пристыженным оттого, что не знал таких простых правил, поэтому предпочел промолчать. Их миссия по спасению конфиденциальной информации от промышленного шпионажа была практически выполнена, но лицо Лотора, на которое вдруг вернулась его обычная снисходительная невозмутимость, уже начинало потихоньку бесить.  
      – Завтра отчет о всем произошедшем будет на столе Широ, – пригрозил Лотору Лэнс.  
      – Ну и пусть, я все равно собирался увольняться.  
      – Вот и катись, скатертью дорожка! Но сначала ты скажешь на кого ты работаешь.  
      Лотор испустил противный гнусавый смешок.  
      – Размечтались, придурки.  
      Он согнулся от боли, когда Кит еще раз заехал ему по ребрам. Для пущей убедительности Кит добавил несколько сильных и очень болезненных ударов в лицо.   
      – Ладно, ладно, прекратите! Я все скажу.  
      При ударах Кита голова Лотора моталась из стороны в сторону, как у тряпичной куклы.  _Только не вздумай его жалеть. Даже ни секунды._  Лэнс не выдержал, когда увидел, как на разбитой губе Лотора обильно выступила кровь.  
      – Кит, у него кровь пошла! Поосторожней.  
      Задыхающийся Лотор тут же вскинул голову и с подозрением посмотрел на Лэнса.  
      – Чего это ты так из-за моей крови распереживался?  
      – Это потому что у Кита ВИЧ, – скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно пояснил Лэнс.  
      – У меня тоже. Причем на последней стадии.  
      – Добро пожаловать в клуб, – сказал Кит.  
      – Очень тебе сочувствую, – искренне обратился к нему Лотор.  
      – Я тебе тоже.  
      Лэнс раздраженно поморщился.  _Глазам своим не верю – Кит спелся с этим куском европейского дерьма…_  Но он так и не успел разозлится по-настоящему, как Кит повторно заехал своему собрату по несчастью по ребрам.  
      – Но ты так и не ответил на наш вопрос.  
      – Да, хорошо, хорошо, только перестань меня лупить! – на губах Лотора уже выступала кровавая пена. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на своих мучителей мутными от боли глазами. – Эта информация понадобилась крупной организации с моей родной планеты, готовящей план по захвату Земли и уничтожению человечества. Я в этом всем деле всего лишь мелкая сошка…  
      – Скажи, Лотор, ты сейчас над нами издеваешься? – спросил Лэнс.  
      Ледяной ответный взгляд Лотора убеждал в обратном.  
      – Я думаю, он говорит правду.  
      Лэнс покосился на Кита.  _Откуда у него такая уверенность взялась? Это только потому что у них обоих…_  Испуганно отмахнувшись от пришедшей ему в голову абсолютно дурацкой мысли, Лэнс поспешно продолжил:  
      – Ну ладно, парень из Созвездия Центавра или кто ты там еще, давай выкладывай нам свой жуткий план по захвату Земли. И не забудь объяснить при чем тут вообще моя статистика по продажам линолеумных покрытий.  
      – Я не из Созвездия Центавра.  
      – Да нам насрать как-то. Давай выкладывай, что вы там с нами, бедными землянами, собрались сделать.  
      Лэнс все еще был настроен скептически. Мученически закатив глаза к потолку, Лотор нехотя выдал:  
      – Так в этих покрытиях все и дело. В них заключены опасные для человеческой жизни химические вещества. Ты ведь из отдела продаж, дубина. Сам посуди: мы экспортировали наш линолеум почти во все страны мира, кроме самых неблагополучных, конечно. Там и без того коэффициент смертности высокий. – Лэнс отметил, что на лице Лотора появилась гадкая ухмылочка. – На первой стадии нашего плана линолеумные покрытия практически безобидны, не считая, конечно, случаев продолжительного соприкосновения с открытыми тканями человеческого тела. Но кто в своем уме будет валяться на голом линолеуме?   
      Лэнс подавился собственной слюной.  
      – Знаешь ли, я бы не стал исключать такой возможности…  
      Лотор триумфально подмигнул ему и с энтузиазмом продолжил:  
– А вот на второй стадии нашего плана ядовитые вещества в линолеумных покрытиях по всему миру будут активированы. Вот это начнется шоу! Только представьте…  
      – Все, избавь нас от подробностей. – Кривясь от чувства накатывающей на него паники, Лэнс повернулся к Киту.  _Что лучше – ВИЧ или инопланетная отрава? Теперь-то мы точно в одной лодке. Или клубе, как сказал Кит. Только у него хроническое, но подконтрольное заболевание, а у меня черти что. И похоже тут уже ничего не сделаешь…_  Глядя в темные глаза Кита, Лэнс понял, что не сможет признаться тому, что отравлен. Вместо этого он сказал:  
      – Нам никто и ни за что в жизни не поверит.  
      – Это уж точно.  
      – Да не волнуйтесь вы так, мальчики. – Лэнс одарил снова вмешавшегося в разговор Лотора самым мрачным взглядом, на который был способен, но тонкие губы того уже растягивала ангельская улыбка. – Без статистики с флэшки вторая стадия проекта все равно не будет запущена. Считайте, что вы оба только что спасли Землю, герои вы мои.  
      Лэнс и Кит с сомнением переглянулись. Причин верить Лотору у них не было, как, вообще-то, и причин  _не верить_  ему. Кит для надежности еще раз несколько раз заехал ему по ребрам, отчего тот самым позорным образом заскулил.  
      – Это тебе за покушение на нашу планету.  
      Неожиданно вспомнив их встречу в стейкхаусе, Лэнс присоединился к экзекуции.  
      – А это за то, что спишь с женой моего босса! Забудь об Аллуре.  
      Согнувшийся пополам Лотор страдальчески застонал.  
      – Да ты все не так понял, дурачок. Аллура – моя сестра…  
      – Ты спишь со своей сестрой?! Это отвратительно!  
      Лэнс добавил еще пару ударов.  
      – Да успокойся ты! Никто здесь ни с кем не спит.  
      Еще недавно блестящие и ухоженные белые лохмы Лотора представляли собой теперь жалкое зрелище. Из губы у него все еще текла кровь, а его дорогой костюм мятного цвета был запачкан и измят самым безжалостным образом.  
      – Думаешь, стоит отвезти его в больницу? – спросил Лэнс у Кита, больше напуганный, чем довольный результатом их совместных стараний.  
      Тот покачал головой.  
      – Не стоит. Ничего с ним не станет. Пусть помучается немного. Но оставлять его здесь одного тоже опасно. Пока не решим, что делать с ним дальше, можешь подержать его временно у тебя?  
      – Заметано.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс с наслаждением играл ключами принадлежавшего Лотору «ягуара». Что-что, а покататься на такой машинке даже в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился, было приятно. От прилива адреналина тошнота немного отошла на задний план.  
      Кит был в душе. Он как-то совершенно естественно сказал, что ему нужно помыться, и Лэнс также естественно дал ему свое чистое полотенце и старую пижаму.  _Не могу же я отправить его домой, когда он помог мне разобраться с этим коварным инопланетянишкой._ Мысль о том, что Лотор был надежно заперт в комнате для гостей, грела Лэнсу сердце.  _Теперь-то он оставит нашу планету в покое. По крайней мере, на время. Хотя мне-то какая разница? Может, и к тому времени меня на ней уже не будет…_  
      В очередной раз задумавшись о возможных последствиях отравления ядовитой инопланетной дрянью, Лэнс крутанул колечко с ключом от ягуара так сильно, что то соскочила с его пальца, вылетело в раскрытое окно и было успешно поглощено вечерней темнотой.   
       _Упс._  
      Кит вышел из душа, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы. Единственный предмет одежды, который еще был на нем, были пижамные штаны Лэнса.  
      – Ты все еще пользуешься тем же шампунем, как и полтора года назад.  
      – Ага, а еще я только что выбросил из окна ключи от самой дорогой машины, на которой мне когда-либо приходилось ездить.  
      Кит беспечно пожал плечами.  
      – Невелика потеря.  
      – Да, – решился вдруг Лэнс, – куда хуже было потерять тебя.  
       _Вот ведь дурак, нашел, когда разводить сопли. Знаешь же, что такие вещи ему никогда не нравились._  
      Лэнс сделал робкое движение в сторону своего бывшего парня. К его потаенной радости, тот не высказал никакого недовольства по этому поводу.  _Нет, Лэнс, перестань, мы это уже проходили._  
      Кит смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Лэнс осторожно взял его запястье в свою руку и погладил старые шрамы на нем. Кит был трудным, депрессивным подростком и при взгляде на тоненькие многочисленные порезы на внутренней стороне его запястья Лэнсу становилось невыносимо грустно.  
      Встав на носочки, он неосознанно потянулся к губам Кита, но тот остановил его:  
      – Лэнс, у меня же…  
      – Я знаю. Я немножечко.  
      Они поцеловались, следя за тем, чтобы их слюна смешивалась как можно меньше, но со странным чувством близости, которое не испытывали еще никогда. За окном было уже совсем темно, и Лэнс понял, что Кит уже точно больше никуда не поедет.  
      В ту ночь они занимались сексом, надежно разделенные там, где это было нужно, латексными перепонками, но не ощущая на самом деле никаких преград между их телами. И за несколько секунд до оргазма Лэнсу показалось, что он совсем не боится смерти – нет, даже не так, что он больше не боится вообще ничего.  
      После их постельных свершений на Ките больше не осталось никакой одежды, и он встал – так, как и был, совершенно голый – и подошел к окну. Он курил в раскрытое окно, и огни раскинувшегося внизу города подсвечивали его так, будто бы он сам излучал бледное мерцание. Восхищенный Лэнс тоже встал с кровати и присоединился к нему.  
      – Ты ведь не вправду веришь всему тому, что нам понарассказал герцор Корнуэльский?  
      – Кто знает, – сказал Кит.  
      Лэнс взял из его пальцев зажженную сигарету.  
      – Я думал, ты не куришь.  
      – А я и не курю…  
      После затяжки Лэнс закашлялся так, что у него из глаз потекли слезы. Кит со смехом отобрал у него сигарету и выбросил ее в окно, в ту же бездонную пропасть, которая поглотила до этого ключи от «ягуара» Лотора. Лэнс наблюдал за его действиями с непрекращающимся восторгом.  
      – Ты чего так уставился?  
      Проглотив горькую от никотина слюну, Лэнс пробормотал:  
      – Просто смотрю на тебя и…  
      – И  _что_?  
      Обнаженное тело Кита все еще излучало свечение – бледное, далекое, но при этом такое теплое.  
      – И думаю, что вижу звезду.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лотор подождал, пока суета вокруг его скромной персоны немного уляжется. Пустоголовый Лэнс из отдела продаж и его странный брутальный приятель, которые, похоже, состояли в интимной связи, запихнули его, связанного по руками и ногам проволокой, в багажник его же собственного «ягуара» и отвезли в квартиру Лэнса. Теперь он был заперт в комнате для гостей.   
      Гостей хозяин квартиры, вероятно, не слишком жаловал, потому что комната скорее смахивала на чулан с одним единственным маленьким окошком. Под задницей Лотора, обтянутой брючной тканью, ощущался голый линолеум.  _Хотя бы они не заперли меня в подвале. Там бы не было связи…_  
      Набрав глубоко в свои инопланетные легкие земной воздух, Лотор изо всех сил ударился ухом об угол стены, чтобы активировать спрятанный в ушной раковине передатчик. Это было чертовски больно и из уха тут же начала хлестать кровь, но через пару минут связь все-таки установилась.  
      – Прием-прием, моя прекрасная принцесса.  
      Аллура в динамике раздраженно зафыркала.  
      – Я же сказала тебе никаких звонков, когда Широ рядом! Когда ты уже запомнишь?  
      – У меня проблемы, милая.  
      – В гробу я видела твои проблемы, милый.  
      Лотор вздохнул.  
      – Ты хоть вообще понимаешь, что означает то, что ты только что сказала?  
      – Конечно, – обиделась Аллура, – это устойчивое выражение, которое используют земляне, когда хотят сказать, что им  _насрать_  на твои проблемы.  
      – Да я-то знаю…  
      После некоторой паузы Аллура наконец пробурчала:  
      – Что там у тебя?  
      – Кое-кто попытался сорвать наш проект.  
      – Кое-кто?  
      – Ты его знаешь. Дрыщеватый латиноамериканский паренек из отдела продаж.  
      – А! – с воодушевлением защебетала Аллура, – юный Лэнс…  
      – Юный Лэнс и его склонный к насилию дружок зверски избили меня и забрали у меня все данные, – Лотор услышал странные звуки и умолк на мгновение, навострив уши, – а прямо сейчас они, кажется, занимаются защищенным сексом…  
      – Сексуальное поведение в самой неподходящей ситуации – это особенность землян, – с гордостью сообщила Аллура.  
      – Да в курсе я.  
      Кровать в соседней комнате не переставала скрипеть. Лотор смог даже расслышать парочку весьма откровенных стонов, но так и не смог установить, кому именно они могли принадлежать.  _Поверить не могу, что им при этом так хорошо._  
      – В общем, вытащи меня отсюда, моя прелесть.  
      – А с данными-то что? – встревожилась Аллура.  
      – Да ничего. Все данные теперь у меня в голове. Флэшка нам по сути больше не понадобится.  
      – Ты глава проекта, тебе и решать.  
       _Щелк._  
      Лотор сидел, прислонившись к стене, слушая скрип кровати, и думал о том, как такая чудесная планета, как Земля, могла так долго выносить людей с всеми их пакостями, с их жадностью и глупостью. С их неумными сексуальными инстинктами, грязными телесными выделениями всех видов, с их болезнями и вирусами, один из которых прямо сейчас циркулировал по венам его красивого, но такого несовершенного земного тела. Думая обо всем этом, Лотор в который раз уже почувствовал себя спасителем, мессией, и ощущение это было похоже на то, словно в этот самый момент внутри него зажглось яркое-яркое солнце.  _Все-таки ты не ошибся с проектом. Кто бы что ни говорил, ты не ошибся._  
      Лотор пошевелился, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы. Кровь все еще медленно капала из его раненого уха. Его длинные волосы цвета сгущенного молока превратились в настоящую паклю. У него плохо пахло изо рта, а еще подмышками.  _Я отвратителен самому себе. Но скоро все закончится._  
      Подняв голову и позволив лунному свету скользнуть по его лицу, Лотор широко ухмыльнулся. Под его задницей, обтянутой классическими, великолепно сидящими на нем брюками, разливался яд в чистом виде. Бесконечные мили смертоносного оружия, способного положить конец окружавшему его безобразию.  
      Лотор закрыл глаза. И представил Армагеддон.


End file.
